


Big Spoon, Little Spoon

by Whenshipssail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenshipssail/pseuds/Whenshipssail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives up to little brother standards and teases Dean about his certain spooning preferences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon, Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> More Fluffy Fanfiction  
> I hope you enjoy

Cas woke from his light sleep to the sound of the ratty hotel jug being boiled. He was only just human and still not used to the art of sleeping but he had Dean, so that helped. Cas blinked down at Dean, stifling a yawn as he observed his boyfriend. Dean’s back and head was nestled against his chest and their limbs tangled beneath the sheets. Pressing a chaste kiss to Dean’s forehead, Cas extracted himself from the muddle of body parts before throwing a t-shirt over his boxers and entering the kitchen. Sam stood leaning against the counter, yawning loudly and stretching his arms heavenwards. 

“Good morning Sam,” Cas said looking at the clock on the bench that read 5:35 am.

“Morning Cas,” Sam replied sleepily, “Wanna coffee?”

Cas respectfully declined.

“So how’d you sleep?” Sam asked stirring in some sugar. 

“Comfortably thank you,” Cas replied with a smile, “Dean and I quite enjoy spooning.”

Sam choked, spraying coffee all over the kitchen. When he had successfully regained his voice he asked, “I’m guessing Dean’s the big spoon?”

Cas shook his head. 

“At first I assumed he would prefer the position as the big spoon but in fact he much prefers the opposite.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hands together gleefully while Cas looked on in confusion.

***

“Here you go Dean,” Sam said the following night , handing his older brother a bowl of ice cream with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean replied. 

Sam grinned down at him before turning to walk back into the kitchen.

“Wait how come Cas gets a big spoon and I get the little one,” Dean called suddenly, pouting like a toddler.

“I thought you preferred being the little spoon” Sam stated smirking wickedly.

Dean turned a deep shade of red before spluttering, “How do you know about that?”

Sam opened his mouth to reply but Dean cut him off.

“You know what don’t answer that question, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

A deep, gravelly voice from the couch yelled, “Assbuts.”

Dean doubled over with laughter, before stumbling towards the couch and pressing a kiss on Cas’ forehead.

“Oh Cas,” Dean mumbled, “don’t ever change.”

As the happy couple continued to make out on the couch Sam walked away muttering, “Says the little spoon to the big spoon.”


End file.
